


The Last Stark in the South

by HockeyShit



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HockeyShit/pseuds/HockeyShit
Summary: After taking King's Landing Robb wants to go North as soon as possible, leave the South for the Southerners to rule. But first, he has to face the woman responsible for causing so much pain.





	The Last Stark in the South

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this scene stuck in my head for a while. It could fit in a larger work but I figured this little moment was enough. I hate Cersei but let no one say she doesn't love her children.   
> (I'll explain the suicide tag in the end notes)

Robb walked into the throne room with Grey Wind at his side and couldn’t quite believe he was here. There on the Iron Throne sat Cersei Lannister and in her lap a young boy that could be none other than King Tommen. Robb walked the length of the throne room not saying a word, he and Cersei held eye contact though Robb’s mind strayed. He thought about how this was the room his grandfather and uncle had been murdred in,the room his father had helped rule the seven kingdoms from,  the room where his Uncle Edmure would rule from. 

Robb made it to the foot of the Iron Throne, and staired a bit longer, he had thought about what he might say to Cersei when he finally met her. She had been responsible for so much hurt in his family. But nothing seemed right, what could he say?

“Where is Arya?” they had found Sansa with the other women, he wished he could have stayed with her, but he needed to take the throne hold it, until Edmure could get there. Robb kept a hand on Grey Wind’s head, there would be time for him to intimidate the young boy later

“We haven’t seen her since you father was executed. She’s probably dead, been dead for a while.” Grey Wind snaraled at that, as if he understood what Cersei was saying. “I supposed you want us to hand ourselves over so you can execute us. If you’re half the man your father was you’ll do it yourselves, are you prepared to execute a nine yearold?” 

“Tommen is to be my ward, he will come live in the North with me, Joffery is going to be sent to the wall, your daughter will also be warded in the North and you will be executed.” Robb let Grey Wind take a step forward, watched as Tommen pulled back in to his mother’s arms. 

“If you think I’ll let you take my children-” 

“It’s not a matter of letting you, this is what will happen.” Grey Wind took another step forward, even Cersei pulled back. 

“I will-”

“If you kill him you will be kept alive, you will come to live with me in the North, your life will not be half as plesent as his will be.” His mother had told him that likly Cersei’s plan would be to kill her children before she killed herself, it would rid them of the Lannisters. His mother and some of his council suggested he let her, but Robb couldn’t let children die, not if he could help it. 

“We have your eldest son, we have your daughter, if you kill Tommen they will be next, you’ll be made to watch, and then we will take you North, no doubt you’ll try to starve yourself, that’s a slow painful death. Nothing less than you deserve.” Robb did not want it to come to that. He thought about King Robbert, what he had done to the last Targaryan children, he did not want to be the same kind of king, the kind of king who was so full of hate and fear that he would murder children. Robb knew if it came to that unlike his namesake he would have to kill Joffery and Mycella himself, Cersei was probably right, he was not at all prepared to kill a nine yearold.

“You’ll kill them after you kill me.” Cersei tightend her hold on Tommen, the young boy’s eyes had not left the wolf, though Grey Wind only had eyes for Cersei. 

“On my honor as a Stark, Joffery will be sent to the wall, if he resists he may be executed, Myrcella is coming North to be fostered by the Karstarks and Tommen is coming with me.” 

“You’re going North, if you move the capital you will lose all support, you’ll never hold all seven kingdoms from Winterfell. Why would I give my children to a boy who won’t beable to keep them safe?” Cersei had not moved since Grey Wind took his last steps forward, her eyes had not moved from Robb’s since he walked in to the throne room. 

“I am to be King of the North, my uncle Edmure will be King of the, well five Kindoms now, the Iron Islands are joining the North.” Robb hadn’t loved the idea of instating his Uncle as King of the South, but with Renly dead and Stannis unwilling to compromise on Northern Freedom he had been the best choice. 

“Keep Myrcella and Tommen togeather.” Cersei’s arms seemed to losen around Tommen’s waist, Robb put his hand to his sword hilt, there was to be some trick, she would not hand over her child this easliy, with hardly a fight. 

“So they can start a rebellion?” Grey Wind snaraled at the queen and young prince. 

“They will find no love in the North, doubtless that is why you are taking them to that barren land. Keep them togeather. We never seperated your sisters.” 

“You lost Arya.” Grey Wind growled again at the mention of Arya. Tommen turned to hide his face in his mother’s neck, the little bit that Cersei’s arms had loosened tighted back up. 

“When we took your father prisioner she was not in her chambers, we searched the keep for her, and then all of Kings Landing. We do not know where she is.” Robb nodded, he had no reason to belive that she was lying, when he talked to Sansa he would know the truth.

“You never had the chance to sepearate them.” Grey Wind took another step forward, but Robb called him back, if Tommen was to live in Winterfell he must not be too afarid of Grey Wind. 

“Keep Myrcella and Tommen togeather.” Robb thought for a second that she sounded like his mother, the way she had begged Robb to help her get his sisters back. He tried to imagine how his bannermen would react to having the two young Lannisters living in Winterfell togeather, he would afford them the positions which they held though their mother, bastards or no, he would not let these children suffer undue abuse becuase of their parents. 

“On my honor,  I, Robb of House Stark, First of my name, The Young Wolf, Son of the First Men, King in the North and King of Winter, swear to foster both Myrcella and Tommen Baratheon at Winterfell.” Robb tried out all the titles his men had given him for this purpose, it felt long, but the words carried power. Cersei seemed unfased she simply hugged Tommen tight. 

“Joffery, will I get to see him before I am-” Robb shook his head 

“I’m sorry My Lady that is not-”

“You are a King now Robb Stark, you should speak like it, there is no point in using honorifics with someone who you plan on killing.” She had finally broken eye contact with Robb and was looking down at Tommen. 

“On the contrary my lady, that is the most important time to show someone respect.” If Cersei had heard him she did not acknowledge it, instead, she was talking to her son. 

“You are a lion, never forget that you are a golden lion and your words are ‘hear me roar’ I love you Tommen, I love you so much.” There were tears in her eyes, Tommen too was openly crying. 

Robb cleared his throat though Cersei paid him no mind, continuing to talk to her son. Robb wanted to let it continue, to let mother and son spend one last moment together, but he had important matters to attend to, and he needed to go North. 

“Grey Wind, stay.” Robb took the last few steps up to the Iron Throne. “My Lady we must get going.” Cersei looked up at him, her eyes red with tears.  Robb held a hand out for Tommen. The young boy though only looked back at his mother. 

“My son, go, go and do not forget what I have told you.” She moved Tommen off her lap, and the boy stumbled towards Robb. Robb steadied the boy, trying to give him a reassuring smile, the young boy was back to worrying about Grey Wind, Robb reached a hand out to his wolf to show Tommen Grey Wind would not harm him. The young prince just backed himself into Robb’s legs trying to stay away from the animal. When Robb turned back to Cersei a shout caught in his throat. She was slumped over in the Throne, a dagger held loosely in her hand, her own throat slit. Robb wanted to spare Tommen the scene of his mother dying on the Iron Throne. He was not quick enough though and the little boy started sobbing. 

“Tommen, we need to go.” Robb kneeled so he was eye height with the young boy. “We will go see your brother, and your sister is coming from Dorne, she will meet us at Winterfell.” Robb wanted to hug the boy, comfort him. He thought about the way his father had treated Theon, always keeping him an arm's length away, just in case Theon’s father ever tried anything. Robb looked at the boy in front of him, he had no parents left. King Robert had been killed, Jamie Lannister would be executed by Edmure, and his mother- Robb pulled the sobbing boy into a hug. 

“When my father died, I thought it was the end of the world, I couldn’t do anything but cry, cry and remember him. You’ll remember her Tommen. She loved you fiercely, you and your brother and your sister. She loved you more than any mother in the world has loved her children.” The little boy did not stop crying, Robb didn’t expect him to. He stood up and held a hand down to the young boy. 

“We must go, we have a long journey North.” The young boy took his hand and they walked out of the throne room. Robb vowed that he would never send another Stark south, that as long as he lived he would hold the North, nothing good came of coming south. Robb walked out of the throne room vowing that never again would a Stark step foot in such a godless place.

**Author's Note:**

> Cersei commits suicide by cutting her own throat, Robb (who the story is through) doesn't see her do it, but he does see Cersei right after she had done it. Tommen, her son, also sees that his mother has killed herself, he does not see her do it either.


End file.
